My Best Friend's Brother
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: Alison never disappeared. Although, circumstances cause Aria to have to move into the DiLaurentis house where she finds herself starting to develop feelings for a certain member of the clan. Plus, Alison has a big secret that will change her in many ways.
1. Chapter 1

"Ali!" I screamed as I shot awake. I was still in Spencer's family's barn where I had fallen asleep.

"What?" Alison asked sleepily. I seemed to have awoken her. More importantly, I noticed that Alison was still in the barn and it was about 4:00 in the morning. Surprisingly, Ali was the only one awoken by my scream. I was kind of shivering. She walked over to where I was sleeping. "What's the matter, Aria?"

"I had this dream where you went away in the middle of the night and never came back and then it was a year later and I made out with my English teacher and then the police found your body buried under a gazebo." I explained.

"You dreamed you hooked up with an English teacher?" She questioned. "You have go to stop eating that veggie stuff before bed."

"Ali, this is serious." I argued.

"Look, it was just a dream." Alison admitted, rubbing my back. "I'm still here and I have been all night."

"Were you and Spencer fighting earlier tonight?" I questioned.

"It was just something stupid." Ali admitted.

"I think I have to pee." I admitted. She stared at me "Will you come with me?"

"I don't have a key to Spencer's house." She pointed out.

"Yeah, but you have a key to your house." I argued. She sighed and we both walked out of the barn. "Do you think my dad would be mad if he found out what we did to his office?"

"There's no way that he would know that it was us." Ali told me as she took her key out and unlocked the door. I then went the direction of her personal bathroom. I don't know how she managed to get her family to give her that. "Hurry up, we don't want the girls to wake up and notice that we're gone."

I rolled my eyes as I went into the bathroom. After I was done and washed my hands, I stepped out. I began to walk down the hall.

"Aria, what are you doing here?" A voice asked me. I turned around to Alison's brother Jason.

"I had to use the bathroom." I told him. I didn't see anything real reason to lie to him. "Ali's downstairs. She let me in."

"Aria, what's taking so long?" Ali asked as she climbed the stairs. "Did you fall in?"

"No." I answered as she noticed the two of us. "I was just talking to Jason."

"Stop harassing her." The blonde ordered her brother.

"Excuse me for acting like a concerned resident when I heard someone walking around the house." Jason spat at his sister. Alison and Jason did not have a good relationship. We usually didn't see him and when we did, they were usually fighting. I don't know why they couldn't get along like I did with my brother.

The next thing that I knew, Ali was pulling me down the stairs. Apparently, she didn't want me talking to him. I guess it would be a good thing to talk about what I found in her bathroom. Although, we were both tired and decided to go back to sleep.

That morning, I went home glad that Alison was still alive. I walked into the kitchen to see that both of my parents were there. They were both standing up like they had something to tell me. I couldn't help but wonder if Mom had found out about Meredith.

"Is everything okay?" I asked nervously.

"Aria, we have some important to tell you." Dad told me. Here it comes. They're telling me that they're getting a divorce. "I've been offered a chance to teach in Iceland for a year."

"Iceland?" I asked in surprise. That was in my dream. We had just come back from Iceland.

"We know this is a big shock to you." Mom responded.

"I don't want to go." I declared. "I don't want to leave my friends."

"I've already decided to take the job." Dad stated. "This is going to be a great opportunity for all of us to see somewhere that we've never seen before. You always talked about how you wanted to see the world."

"Yeah, maybe for like 2 week trips at a time, but 52 weeks." I declared as I stormed up to my room. I was not going to pack any bags.

After about an hour, Dad came up to my room to see me.

"Aria, I know that you're mad, but this is a good thing." He stated.

"For who?" I asked. "I'm not going."

"Aria, we're a family." He told me. "Besides, you can't stay here by yourself. We'll probably rent it out for a little while."

"Then I'll stay with one of my friends." I suggested as I looked out the window.

"What would you tell your mother?" He questioned.

"I know what I'll tell her if you don't let me." I declared. "You let me stay here with one of my friends or I will tell Mom. I don't want you to get a divorce, but she deserves to know the truth. Is that why you're doing this? To get away from that slut?"

I grabbed my bag and put my shoes on.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm going to find a place to stay. Call me when you're ready to accept my deal." I responded.

I walked out the door and began to think. I wish that I was old enough to drive. I began to think about where I would want to stay. I could stay with Hanna, but her mom was single that might lead to the uncomfortable feeling of her having a date over. I could stay with Emily, but I sometimes got the feeling that her mom didn't like me that much. I didn't want to stay with Spencer, because her family is crazy. That left only Alison. I think that I could try it and I still needed to talk to her. I went to her house and knocked on her door. Fortunately, she was the one to answer it.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"My parents want me to go to Iceland with them for a year." I stated.

"You can't leave." She remarked in shock.

"I don't plan on it." I responded. "Though, in order to stay, I think I would have to convince your parents to let me stay."

"My parents love you. They would absolutely let you stay." Ali gushed as she gave me a hug. I returned the hug lightly. I still had something else to say to her.

"Ali, there is something else that I need to talk to you about." I added.

"What is it?" She inquired.

"When I was in your bathroom last night, I found something." I remarked as I pulled something out of my purse. "Ali, are you pregnant?"

So that part will be kept, but I can promise you that the father is not Wilden. He won't be appearing at all. So how will Aria adjust to life in the DiLaurentis house, especially with a hot guy who may walk around in a towel. Please don't forget to review.


	2. Chapter 2

Ali was a little a bit surprised to say the least when I showed her the pregnancy test. At first she was defensive and denied it.

"That's not mine." She stated.

"It was in your bathroom." I pointed out.

Then she was angry.

"It's not mine!" She yelled. "You probably used it and put in there!"

Next she tried to get me not to tell anyone.

"I'll buy you anything that you want if you don't tell anyone." She bargained.

"Ali, it's not going to be okay." I told her.

"No, it's not going to be okay." She cried. "I'm 15. I can't have a baby and I have no idea what to tell my parents."

I went over and hugged her, rubbing her back slightly.

"I'm going to have a baby." She declared. "There's nothing that I can do about it. I'm going to have a baby."

"So, I'm guessing that an abortion is not an option." I deduced.

"I know that I can be pretty selfish at times, but that's too much even for me." She remarked. "We should probably talk to my parents about you moving in now. Can we not talk about that right now? I want to wait a few more days."

"Okay." I agreed. I did suspect that she would try to keep putting it off, but when it comes to pregnancy, you can't hide it forever. I stepped inside of her house and we went to see her mom.

"Hello, Aria." She greeted me.

"Hi, Mrs. DiLaurentis." I reciprocated.

"Mom, there's something that we need to talk to you about." Ali responded. I wish her pregnancy was going to be brought up, but it wasn't.

"What is it?" The woman asked.

"Aria's parents want her to move to Iceland with them and I was wondering if it was possible that she could stay here with us." Alison replied.

"Have you talked to your parents about it?" Her mother asked me.

"I've had some discussions." I stated. It was more like one pretty heated discussion. I would still have to talk to my mom about it.

"Well I think it might be a good idea for the four of us to all discuss it." She stated. I could tell that she was referring to our four parents. "Do you know when they're leaving?"

"I actually didn't ask about that." I admitted as red stained my cheeks.

"Well I think that would something good for you to find out." She replied. "I will let you know that I have no objections if you don't mind sharing Alison's room."

I knew that sharing a room with her while she was pregnant probably wouldn't be the most ideal thing, but I would definitely take it.

After a bit of negotiation, my parents did agree to let me stay at the DiLaurentis house. I was pretty thrilled about it. I began to pack a suitcase of my various black and other dark-colored clothes. With some rearranging of things, there was room in Alison's room for my dresser.

We were preparing for our first night together in the same bed. I was in my black nightgown as we got ready. I decided to bring up something that I had asked a few times, but wanted to talk about again.

"I know I've asked you this before, but why did you want to be friends with me?" I asked. "I mean the Goth girl and the popular girl being friends really isn't something that's common."

"I like your style." Ali explained. "I don't care that you don't wear bright colors. I like how you're an individual. I also like how you're creative. You have some real talent when it comes to writing."

"Thank you for letting me stay here." I told her. "I think that tomorrow is when you should stay something to your parents. This thing is probably going to get out pretty soon. Plus we're about to start school."

"Even if I tell my parents, I don't want anyone at school, other than you girls to find out about this right now." She admitted. "I scared of what this will do to my reputation. I'm probably not going to be the popular girl anymore."

"There is more to life than popularity." I pointed out. "Goodnight Ali."

"Goodnight Aria." She told me.

In the morning, the two of us went to talk to her parents about it. I was going to be there for moral support. I hoped that they wouldn't be too hard on her.

"Mom, Dad, I have something to tell you." She told them. "This is going to come as a pretty big shock to you, but please don't be mad."

"We know." Her mom said. "We know that you're pregnant. We were just waiting for you to say something to us."

"H…how do you feel about it?" Ali asked nervously.

"Well we want to know who the father is." Her father said.

"I…I don't know." Ali replied. "It was when we were at Cape May. I was drunk, but I know that hooked up with some guy. I didn't actually learn his name. I'm sorry."

"Does anyone else know about this?" Her father asked.

"Just Aria and CeCe." Alison answered. Wait who was CeCe? Why did I never know about a CeCe?

"I think you need to tell the rest of your friends about it." Mrs. DiLaurentis replied.

"I'll tell them at school tomorrow." Ali promised. I hoped that no one would overhear her, because it was a pretty sensitive subject.

"It might be a better idea to tell them today in a more private place." I suggested. We all planned on going to Spencer's house later.

After we were done eating, we went out and Ali didn't seem to possess the confidence that she normally had.

I guess I never really introduced our friends. Spencer was the smart one that lived in a family of overachievers. I heard they played a game where they tried to one up each other. When we first met Hanna, she was overweight. I could tell that she seemed to be losing weight, but I didn't know what kind of exercise program or diet that she was on. Finally, there was Emily. She was the most athletic of us. She had won a few medals for swimming. We were a pretty interesting group, but we had formed a strong bond as friends. The five of us were pretty much inseparable. It wasn't perfect. Ali could be mean sometimes, but she would stick up for us if anyone was giving us a hard time. They were all at Spencer's house when we arrived.

"So I know that today is supposed to be our movie day, but before we started, I have something to tell you girls." Ali announced. The three of them waited in anticipation. "I'm pregnant.'

"Is some sort of joke?" Hanna asked.

"No." I answered.

"How did you already know about this?" Hanna questioned.

"She's the one who found the pregnancy test that I forgot to hide." Ali explained. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you girls sooner. I was scared. I know you expect me to be strong."

"So, it looks like we won't be watching _Knocked Up_ today." Spencer said. "Does anyone have any other suggestions?"

"We could always watch _The Notebook _again." Emily suggested. "Oh maybe we could watch _The Time Traveler's Wife."_

"Is Rachel your latest crush, Em?" Ali snarked. Well that was the Alison that we knew.

"Hey, Rachel McAdams is hot." Hanna argued. "I would totally go gay for her too."

The new few hours involved the five of us watching the movie and generally having a good time. I don't think that Alison was really having any cravings yet, but all that she had on her popcorn was better. Though, it was kind of hard to get her to share it.

"I don't think you'll really be able to call me fat anymore." Hanna pointed out.

"Han, I want you to lose the weight because I think that you'll look really good when you do." Alison explained. "I'm not just interested in making you seem worthy to be in my presence."

Wow that was actually kind of a heartfelt thing for her to say. I think all of us wanted Hanna to lose the weight as well. I also wanted to bring up something.

"Ali, who's CeCe?" I asked. Emily, Hanna, and Spencer just stared at me.

"CeCe is an old girlfriend of Jason's that I met before I met you girls." Ali explained. I don't know why, but I kind of felt jealous of her. It confused me because I really didn't like Jason. "They broke up a few weeks ago. She was kind of like a big sister to me."

"So who's the father of your baby?" Emily asked. Now she seemed jealous. Again, I don't know why.

"I don't know." Alison said again. "We didn't use names when we were having sex."

The next day, we all went to school together. We had already gotten our various schedules and locker numbers. Mine, coincidentally happened to be right next to Alison's. We walked to the locker and to her shock, there happened to be a baby doll attached to it.

"Please tell me that one of you did this as a joke?" She asked us. It would be a pretty twisted joke, but I think she was hoping that someone else didn't know about it.

"Well, well, well, looks like someone is with child." A voice said. We looked to see Mona Vanderwal. Only she was different from the Mona that we knew. Gone were the glasses and pigtails and there stood a fashionable young teen. We were all a little surprised. "I guess you didn't see the swan that I could be."

Ali looked completely terrified of the whole school finding out. A crowd was forming and a lot of them seemed to be grinning. I knew Alison had a lot of enemies, but it's kind of sick to take pleasure in someone's pain. People were even starting to laugh at her. I knew I couldn't just stand there and watch I had to do something. Though, Emily beat me to it.

"I like girls." She declared. What? Was that true?

"I'm bulimic." Hanna then added. Okay, I didn't know that either.

"I kissed my sister's boyfriend." Spencer followed. I guess we all were blurting out secrets to support Ali. I didn't know what I was going to say.

"I trashed my dad's office after catching him cheating on my mom." I blurted. The bell rang and the crowd then dissipated.

"You didn't have to do that for me." Ali told us. Though, she did look pretty grateful.

"The way that I see it is if you're going down, we're going down with you." Hanna replied.

"Exactly." Spencer added. "Even though you can be mean to us at times, we're you're friends and we'll stand by you through this."

That seemed to bring tears to Alison's eyes. As far as I could tell, they were tears of joy.

"We should get to class." I announced. I know that we had all just bared our souls in what felt the entire study body, but we still didn't want to get detention, especially on the first day. I held Ali's hand as we began to walk to class.

By the time school was over, Ali was pretty upset. Spencer, Hanna, and Emily all had places that they needed to be, so it was just going to be the two of us.

"Do you want to go get frozen yogurt?" I asked. "I'll buy."

I know Ali loved frozen yogurt, but we hadn't got it because the last time that we had done so was when the two of us found out that my dad was cheating.

"Are you sure?" She asked hesitantly. This baby was already changing Alison and she wasn't even showing yet.

We had a pretty good time at the fro-yo shop. Alison did seem to have an increased appetite at least. From there, we went home. I was still getting used to the fact that this was going to be my home for a year. Don't get me wrong. I wanted this, but it still felt weird. As soon as we got home, Alison grabbed her mouth and ran to the bathroom. I had a pretty good feeling that it was morning sickness. I couldn't help but notice that Jason was sitting on the couch, looking confused.

"What's her problem?" He asked. I guess their parents hadn't told him.

"I think it would be better if I let her tell you." I replied.

"So, how do you like living here?" He asked.

"I haven't been here long enough to make an impression." I told him. "I'm sorry about the other night. I didn't mean to wake you."

After about 15 minutes, Ali exited the bathroom. She walked into the living room.

"Okay, let's go upstairs." She stated.

"Ali, I think there is something that you need to tell you brother." I remarked. "He needs to know."

"Fine, I'm pregnant." Ali said in exasperation.

"Who is he?" Jason asked angrily. "Tell me who he is so I can kill him."

"I can't tell you." She replied.

"Stop protecting him and tell me." Jason demanded.

"She can't tell you because she doesn't know his name." I explained. At that point, Jason stormed out the door.

Ali and I then went upstairs. Later at night, the phone started to ring as were doing our reading.

"You should get that." Ali suggested.

"It's your house." I reminded her.

"Yeah, but it might be your parents." She pointed out. I went over and answered it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Is this the home of Jason DiLaurentis?" A British guy asked.

"Yes." I responded.

"My name is Dr. Wren Kingston. I work at Rosewood Medical Center. I'm calling to say Jason was brought in for alcohol poisoning tonight."

It turned out that Jason was okay, but his parents demanded that he go to rehab for as long as it would take for him to get over his addiction and his other problems. I didn't know how long he was going to be gone.

So the next chapter will take place when Jason gets out of rehab. I have a few side pairings already picked out. The only one I haven't decided on is Spencer. She won't be with Toby, though. Please don't forget to review.


	3. Chapter 3

A month had passed. I was finally starting to get used to living in the DiLaurentis house. I had talked to my parents over Skype recently. Apparently Mike had a girlfriend now. I think they were hoping that when the year was over, she wouldn't try to convince him to stay. In other news, Hanna's mom found out about her bulimia and she spent some time in therapy. She had lost some weight, but I think they were trying to push healthier ways of doing it on her. I guess I didn't know how bad she was. I didn't know anything about bulimia and Ali seemed to feel bad about it.

Anyway, today was a pretty significant day. Today was the day that Jason was getting out of rehab. I hope that he was really ready to leave. I know there are stories about people who leave rehab too early and then end up falling off the wagon and dying. I didn't know enough about Jason's drug or alcohol habits, but I knew that I didn't want him to die. Ali used to talk about him getting high all of the time, but I can't confirm that was actually what he did.

Ali walked in the door first. Her stomach was beginning protrude. It wasn't that big and I knew that it would only get bigger. It wasn't something that I was just seeing.

"Well, that took forever." She whined. I'm pretty sure that her hormones were all over the place and she was never a very patient to begin with, so she was even worse.

Then Jason walked in with their parents. He actually had a smile on his face. It wasn't his usually egotistical smirk, but a genuine smile and I had to admit that he had a really nice smile. I blushed because I had to look away. I don't like Ali's brother. I definitely don't like Ali's brother.

"So…" I started, not sure what to say. Was I supposed to ask him how he feels? Was I supposed to ask him how was rehab? "Are you happy to be home?"

"Yeah." Jason answered.

"Get a room." Ali teased. She then realized where we were. "And make sure that room isn't here."

"Ali!" I chided her.

"So are you three going to be okay here alone tonight?" Her mother asked. I'm pretty sure that we were supposed to watch him. I doubt that he wasn't going to be too thrilled about being babysat by two 15-year-old girls, one of them being his pregnant little sister. Maybe if we were lucky, we could find something that all three of us agreed on. Maybe we could all just watch a movie while we ordered some pizzas. True, I was considering switching to full on veganism, but I'm not sure where the harm in having milk is. As far as I know, dairy cows are not slaughtered and kept for most of their lives to provide milk. Also, it's apparently something that cows like.

After the parents left, we had to decide where we were going to order pizza from. Rosewood didn't really have any of the chain pizza places. That wasn't to say that there weren't any good pizza places in town. In fact, they may actually be better.

"So you got the number for Mark's?" I asked. One of the reasons that I liked Mark's was that he was trying to sound Italian in any way like some wannabe stores.

"Have we decided what we are going to order yet?" Ali asked. That was an important decision to make.

"Yes, we're going to get one pizza with veggies and one with the works." Jason replied. "Plus an order of breadsticks and one order of cinnabread."

"Sounds good." I declared. I looked over to Ali and she nodded her head. I wished that she and her brother would get along as I ordered in.

"So did anything interesting happen while I was gone?" Jason asked.

"Ian was arrested for apparently shooting child porn." Ali explained. "You wouldn't know anything about that being his friend would you?"

"Ian's a pervert that likes to spy on teenage girls." Jason remarked. "I didn't want any part of that."

"So, is there any movie that both of you like?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Pirates." The two of them answered at the same time. It was actually a little bit creepy. I do remember that when I first met Alison the coolest thing that she said her brother had ever done for her was taking her to see _Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End_.

"Okay then we can watch that." I stated as I grabbed the DVD. It turned out that they had it on Blu-Ray. I hadn't fully perused their selection, but I did know that they had a Blu-Ray player. My family didn't have one. We're not cash-strapped by any means, but the DiLaurentis family is the second most wealthy in Rosewood, next to the Hastings. (Who they live next to.)

When it came time to start the movie, I figured that I should sit between the two of them. They were going to suddenly get along even though they both liked the movie. We figured that it would be good to take a break in the middle of the movie whenever the food arrived. They said it would be 30 minutes. I'll admit, I'm the biggest fan of the movies, but since it was something that the two of them enjoyed, I would watch.

I was the one who answered the door when the pizza guy arrived. Of course, I wasn't the one who had any movie, so it was kind of pointless for me to do so. Jason paid and we stopped the movie so we could eat. I don't know why I needed a whole pizza. I was probably the only one who would be eating it. I guess that I could save it. I would definitely be having some breadsticks and cinnabread.

"So do you really not know who the father is?" Jason asked. He didn't sound angry. It was something that was brought up during any of the visits.

"If I saw him, I would remember him." Ali answered. "I can't tell you a name because there were a lot of people there. Oh, but it's not this guy in the photo that I took with CeCe. She was the one having sex with that guy. He was younger and everything was completely legal, I promise. You know, this is really good pizza."

"Doesn't everything taste good when you're pregnant?" I asked.

"I haven't tasted everything, and I'm still not entirely sure what all is going to happen with this baby." Ali admitted. She then looked to her brother. "I know that you may be upset, but this baby is going to affect all of us."

"I've actually come to grips with the situation that you're going to have a baby." Jason replied. "I kind of am looking forward to being the best uncle that I can be. Being in rehab did change me. I know I need to be there for you."

I smiled. I was a watching a genuine moment between a brother and sister. Suddenly, my phone rang and the two of them just looked at me.

"Sorry, my phone just stepped all over your moment." I apologized. I noticed that the call was from Hanna. I decided to go take it elsewhere. "Hanna, Jason and Ali were having a meaningful conversation."

"Yeah, sorry, whatever." Hanna replied. "Anyway, I have an announcement to make. I've decided that as soon as I lose 10 more pounds, I am going to have a party so everyone can see how hot I look. I've already got the dress I want to wear picked out."

"Hanna, are you still making yourself puke?" I asked.

"No." Hanna replied. "I mean I'm just eating less and starting to do some exercise. I mean I don't want to be ripped, but I think I can lose 10 pounds in a mouth. I just have to cut my calorie intake and lay off the snacks, especially stuff with dairy in it because those are calorie bombs. Oh, and I'm drinking low-fat milk now."

"Okay." I replied. "Are you still coming to hang out in the park with us, tomorrow?"

"Yes, I'll be there." Hanna promised.

"Well I've gotta go." I remarked. "Talk to you later."

I hung up the phone and returned to the two siblings. They had finished eating, but hadn't started the movie back up yet. That was nice of them.

"So, I'm sorry about that." I replied. "That was Hanna. She's having a party at some point…you know I probably should have considered that you probably can't go."

"She probably didn't even say when she was having this party." Ali remarked.

"I know I'm not really caught up on everything, but I think I was under the impression that none of you were really that popular anymore." Jason remarked.

"How about we just restart the movie?" I suggested, wanting to avoid further conflict between the two of them, especially since they had been getting along so well.

Jason pushed the play button and I began to eat my cinnabread. After I was done, I took my seat in between the two of them. Jason was on my left and Ali was on the right.

So after the movie was over, Ali had the idea to put in the second one, even though it was already 9:00. Those are not short movies. I had a feeling that I would possibly be passed out by the time that it was done.

I decided to take a break to go to bathroom. I was definitely pleased how things were going. Sure, there wasn't a lot of talking, but there wasn't any fighting either. I didn't know when Mr. and Mrs. DiLaurentis were going to show up. I actually wasn't exactly sure where they had gone.

After I was done, I went back into the living room and took my seat again. Ali noticed I wasn't paying much attention to the movie.

"Do you not like the movie?" She asked.

"I'm really not a fan of these movies." I admitted. "I'm mainly watching it because the two of you wanted to."

"You know you live here too, now." Jason pointed out. "You don't have to do everything that we want to."

"Well considering that you just got out of rehab, and this is a movie that both of you like. I'm happy that the two of you are happy right now." I explained. "After all, your family took me in, especially when you had plenty of other problems to deal with."

"So do you feel homesick not being with your family?" Jason asked.

"Well it does feel weird not being able to see them every day." I answered. "Mike has an Icelandic girlfriend now. He seems so happy. I don't want to tell him about what happened because I know that it will change everything."

"He's going to find out eventually, Aria." Alison piped in. "Your mom is going to find out too, and things probably will change, but face it your dad is a scumbag. I wouldn't be surprised if Meredith wasn't the first girl he was boning."

"Can we not talk about my dad right now?" I asked. I decided to focus on the movie.

By the time that the movie was over, I was had fallen asleep I was resting my head on Jason's shoulder. I woke up about halfway through him carrying me up the stairs.

"Did I fall asleep?" I asked with a yawn.

"Yeah, you know Ali wanted to take some pictures of you." He replied. "I don't know if you've noticed, but photography is kind of her thing now."

"Well it's good for her to have a hobby." I remarked. "You can put me down now."

He set me down and finished walking to Ali's/my room. I was glad that he didn't just put me in bed, because I still needed to wash my makeup off and changes into my PJs. Sleeping when you're wearing chains is not a good idea.

When I woke up in the morning, I began to walk to the bathroom to take a shower, hoping that it was unoccupied. I had no such luck and Ali had beaten me to it. I walked around and noticed Jason looking through a box of stuff in his room. Since the door was open, I decided to pop in.

"What are you looking at?" I asked curiously.

"I found this old box that had some stuff of my mom's in it." He explained.

"Are you sure that you should be looking through that?" I questioned.

"I would think that this is something that my parents don't want me to know about." He explained. "There are a bunch of letters here between my mom and a man whose handwriting that I can't decipher, but I am sure is not my dad. I wish i had some way of finding out who this is. They're dated a few months before I was conceived."

I decided to look over some of the papers. The correspondences were between a P and a J, which of course stood for Jessica DiLaurentis. I could help but realize that I had seen the handwriting somewhere before. I know that I knew someone who wrote like that. I just had to think before I found the answer. I was then hit with it. I did know whose handwriting that was.

"So do you think that this guy is real father?" I asked him. "Are you sure that's what these are?"

"I'm pretty sure." He explained. "So do you know who P is?"

"Yes." I answered. "If this person is your father, than your father is Peter Hastings."

You probably knew that this part was coming. Jason found out that he has two more sisters. Melissa probably won't be appearing much if at all, but Spencer will definitely be surprised by it. Alison of course already knows this. I also decided to follow up on the Alison taking photos of Aria. Finally, there's the random piece of information that Mike has a girlfriend. That may be the only time you hear about him. Please don't forget to review.

'


	4. Chapter 4

"So what should I do it about it?" Jason asked.

"I think that you need to talk to him about this." I suggested. It was at that point, Ali walked in, wearing her robe.

"What are you two doing in here?" She asked.

"We're pretty sure that Peter Hastings is my dad." Jason answered.

"I see you finally found out about that." Ali remarked.

"You knew?" I asked in disbelief.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jason questioned angrily.

"Like you would have believed me?" Ali challenged. "I found this box a few weeks. You may want to wash your mouth out after making out with Melissa."

Okay that was messed up. I hope that Noel Kahn isn't my half-brother. I also wonder why I ever made out with him.

"So are you going to talk to him?" Ali asked her now half-brother.

"I think I was going to." Jason responded. "Does Dad know about this?"

"Not that I know of." Ali replied. "Well if you want to go, I can't go with you. Mom is taking me to my pregnancy yoga class thing."

I wasn't quite of the point of those classes. Did they really help make the pregnancy easier?

"I could go with you." I volunteered. Ali smirked at that. I don't know why she seemed to think Jason and I were into each other. I then realized that I needed to take a shower and went to do that.

After I was done with the shower and dressed, I went downstairs to have some breakfast. Both Ali and Jason were down there, but neither of their parents was. Their dad was at work and I think their mom was getting groceries or something. I had been asleep, so I didn't know.

"So do you even know if he's going to be home?" Ali asked.

"No." Jason answered. "But I don't think I should just go into his office."

"I could call Spencer." I suggested. I took out my found and dialed her number.

"Hello?" Spencer answered.

"Hey, Spence, I have a bit of a weird question." I responded. "Is your dad home right now?"

"Why do you want to know?" Spencer asked in confusion.

"It's not something that I want to say over the phone." I explained. "Just answer me. Is he home?"

"Yeah, he's home, but I still don't know why it matters." She said. She would when we got there.

"You'll find out soon. I promise." I told her before I hung up. I then looked at Jason. "He's home, so we should probably get going."

From there, we went out the door and over to the house next door. I rang the doorbell and it was answered by none other than Peter Hastings.

"Aria, Jason, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"We need to talk to you." Jason declared.

"Alright, step in." Peter instructed. I knew this was about to be an awkward conversation. I happened to see Spencer, who looked as confused as she sounded on the phone.

He took us into his office.

"Now what is it that you need to talk about?" Peter asked.

"I know you're my dad." Jason declared. The lawyer looked kind of shocked. "You had an affair with my mom."

"I see." Peter replied. "So just what is it that you want? Money?"

"How could you ask that?" I questioned.

"If you're looking for any sort of bonding, I'm sorry to disappoint you." Peter declared. Well that wasn't surprising since he really didn't even seem to care about Spencer or Melissa. "You being my son doesn't change anything."

It was at that time that I noticed Spencer standing outside of the door. She was shocked. She immediately ran. I decided that I needed to follow her. I found her in her room.

"Spence, are you okay?" I asked.

"No, I'm not okay!" She yelled. "I just found out that my dad cheated on my mom and that I have a brother who is also Ali's brother. This is seriously messed up."

"I know it is." I declared. At that time, I couldn't help but wonder what would happen if Mr. and Mrs. DiLaurentis were to get a divorce. Would custody of me be brought up since they were my legal guardians at the moment? I'm pretty sure Ali didn't want them to divorce, especially while she was pregnant. "But I want you to imagine how Jason feels. He's gone his whole life thinking Kenneth DiLaurentis was his father."

"I guess you're right." Spencer agreed as she wiped a tear from her eye. "And I have kind of always wanted a brother. I just hope that Ali will be willing to share."

"I don't think you'll have any problems getting her to do that." I said with a smile.

"So I know that I've asked you this before, but how do feel about living there?" Spencer asked.

"I'm okay with it." I answered. "I'm not going to say that I don't miss my family, but I appreciate what they've done for me."

"Why did you come with Jason?" Spencer asked curiously.

"I didn't think that he wanted to come alone." I explained with a blush. I don't know why I was blushing.

"And you still don't know who the father of Ali's baby is?" She questioned.

"I don't know if we'll ever know." I declared. "If the guy was visiting Cape May, he could be from anywhere in the country."

"You're probably right." Spencer stated. "Has she been okay? I know that she's probably more vulnerable when she's at home."

"She's dealing with it." I answered. "Well I imagine that Jason is probably ready to go. We should get all of the girls together later when Ali comes back from her class to tell them."

I went downstairs and saw Jason.

"So do you want to go and get some breakfast somewhere since we didn't have any at home?" He asked. I guess I was kind of hungry and a cooked meal was better

"Sure." I told him. From there we began to walk towards town. Jason's license was still technically suspended.

We arrived at a café and the two of us were seated at a table. We waited for a waitress to show up. I think I was ready to order when she did.

"Before I take your order, let me start by saying that you two are one of the cutest couples I've ever seen." She declared. I blushed.

"We're actually not a couple." Jason told her. I don't know if that made things better or worse.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The girl replied. "So do you know what about you want to order?"

We ordered our food and I was still embarrassed that she seemed to think that Jason was my boyfriend. I waited until she went away to say anything.

"Okay…so…that was awkward." I commented.

"Yeah, it was." Jason declared.

"You know maybe it was gone better if you hadn't said that weren't together." I replied.

"Yeah, but then we might have had to pretend to be boyfriend and girlfriend." Jason pointed out. "And you know how that turns out in the movies. It never works."

"I didn't know that you watched those kinds of movies." I said with a smile.

"I wanted to make movies, so I had to watch all kinds of movies." Jason replied.

"Why don't you still want to make movies?" I asked.

"I don't know." He responded.

"Well I'm no expert, but doing things that you love a good way to conquer your addictions?" I asked.

"Well, yeah, but writing isn't really my strong point." He remarked.

"Well you could start by making some sort of documentary." I suggested. "I'm not sure what. Maybe you should ask Ali is you can do something about her pregnancy?"

"I don't know if that's something that she'd want me to do." He stated as our food arrived. I had ordered waffles with cereal instead of bacon or sausage. I still wasn't going to eat meat.

Sometime after we had returned home, Ali got back and I texted Emily and Hanna to meet us here. It was time to tell them about the latest event. Spencer had also come over and we were in Ali's/my room.

"So what is this important meeting about?" Hanna questioned.

"Well it doesn't really affect either of you, but I just found out that my dad is also Jason's dad." Spencer explained.

"So are you saying that your dad boinked Ali's mom?" Hanna asked.

"Hanna!" I chided her.

"So how did you find out about this?" Emily asked.

"Well I found out a little while when I discovered a box of letters that my mom wrote to Spencer's dad." Ali explained.

"So what did your dad say about this?" Hanna asked.

"He doesn't know yet." I replied. "I think Jason's taking it in stride. He went out to the basketball court right now and we talked about it over breakfast."

"You two had breakfast together?" Emily asked. Ali only smiled.

"What's wrong with that?" I replied.

"Nothing, I just didn't realize that the two of you had gotten so close." Emily replied.

"Well we're living together so I think being friends with him is a good thing." I said. I decided to change the subject at that point. "So Ali, how did your class go?"

"It sucked." Alison responded. "I was the youngest one there and most of the other girls were there with their husbands/boyfriends/lovers. It was embarrassing being there with my mom and it seemed to drag on forever."

"Well maybe I can go with you next time." I offered.

"I have to be accompanied by someone who is at least 18." Ali explained. Okay, so that meant that it wasn't going to happen. "So, Em, have you seen any girls that you like lately?"

Emily blushed. None of us cared about the revelation that she was gay. Emily seemed to be the most affected by it. That and her parents try to get her to say otherwise, okay her mom, but they eventually came to at least accept it. I don't know if her mom was actually okay with it.

"No." Emily responded. I didn't know how Emily's brain worked, so I didn't know what kind of girls she was attracted to.

"Do you think that we can have some lunch?" Hanna asked.

"I don't know what kind of diet you're on, Han." Ali replied. "I don't know if we have the food that would fit it."

"I'm just counting calories." Hanna explained. "I know how to read a label."

I hoped that what Hanna was saying was true and she was coping with her eating disorder. I can't believe that I was the most normal of all of us. The Goth girl is the most normal one.

A few days later we were at school. Ali wasn't going to be there until later because she had to get an ultrasound. I guess it was easier for her to do in the morning. That meant it was just me, Spencer, Hanna, and Emily.

"So do you really think that Ali doesn't know who the father of her baby is?" Hanna asked.

"I don't see any reason that she'd lie about it." I replied.

"I was thinking that maybe she's saying it because she was embarrassed about who the father was." Hanna mused. "I know that Lucas went to Cape May this summer. Maybe she left with him and doesn't want to admit it."

"Ali used to make fun of Lucas all last year." Emily pointed out. "I don't think that she'd suddenly jump into bed with him."

"She did say that she was drunk." Hanna pointed out.

"I believe her." I admitted as I opened my locker. "I know that she lies a lot, but I think that she's telling the truth here. Besides, I think if someone here was the father that we would know by now."

As we walked the hallway, we all couldn't help but notice this long-haired guy that none of us have ever seen before.

"Who is that?" I asked.

"I don't know but he's someone that I mind losing my virginity to." Hanna replied. "That guy is fine."

"You have a boyfriend Hanna." Spencer pointed out.

"Yeah, but I don't think that I'll be sleeping with Sean anytime soon." Hanna countered. "Besides, I didn't say that I was actually going to do. I am just thinking about it."

Once we got to class, we found out that the guy's name was Caleb Rivers and he was a new student. No one really knew that much about him. Apparently he was a loner. I guess I really didn't need to know anything about him.

Ali got back around lunchtime. I don't think she was at the stage where she could find out the baby's sex yet, so I didn't ask. Unfortunately, it was just me and her in the particular lunch period, which kind of sucked.

"So how was the doctor?" I asked.

"Being there made me wish that I was here." Ali responded. "How bad is it that I would rather be in school?"

"I don't know." I responded.

"So did I miss anything while I was gone?" She asked.

"Not really." I answered. "The only really eventful think that happened is there's this new guy."

"What do he look?" Ali inquired curiously.

"He had long hair and kind of ratty-looking clothes." I explained before I noticed Caleb and pointed to him. "That's him over there."

I looked over at Ali who looked like she had just seen a ghost. That wasn't the reaction that I was expecting from her. Did she know Caleb from somewhere or something? I had to find out.

"Ali?" I asked. "Do you know him?"

"That's the guy that I slept with at Cape May." Ali declared. "He's my baby's father."

So did anyone see that coming? I'm pretty sure that this is not how it's going to go on the show. There also will not be a further relationship with the two of them. Caleb is going to be with Hanna. Also some people think that Aria and Jason are a couple. Please don't forget to review.


	5. Chapter 5

I was in the shower trying to process what had happened. The guy that Ali had slept with was now at our school. I also couldn't help but notice how soothing the water felt. It definitely felt more soothing than normal. The settings were still the same, so I don't know why it felt so good. I then heard the shower door open and someone walk in behind me. I turned around and saw Jason. Though, instead of covering up or telling him to get out, I kissed him. I didn't know why I do that. Before anything else could happen, I shot awake. I looked around and there was Ali sleeping beside.

Okay, I just had a sex dream about Jason. I don't know why I would have a sex dream about Jason. I didn't think I would have a sex dream about anyone. Okay so I might have one about Orlando Bloom, but what straight girl wouldn't want to have sex with Orlando Bloom. I guess what I need to ask myself is do I have a crush on Jason. I really don't know how to answer that. I mean I can't say that he is not attractive.

I don't know who I could talk to about this. I obviously couldn't talk to Ali about my dreams about her brother. I think she might have wanted us together, but it would still be really awkward. Though, I did need to talk to Ali about Caleb. I tried to go back to sleep, hoping I wouldn' have any more dreams about him.

In the morning, I awoke knowing what needed to be said.

"You need to talk to Caleb." I told her as we began to get dressed.

"What am I supposed to say to him?" Ali questioned. "I don't need child support and I don't want to date him. He was fine for a summer fling, but we would never work in the real world."

"How do you know that?" I challenged.

"Because I like someone else and I'm scared to tell." Ali responded.

"Who? Noel?" I asked. They had been friends for a long time.

"Noel? Please." She scoffed. "The only people like Noel need to be shown the right way, which I am glad that I did for you."

I guess that thing about longtime friends liking each other is a little too Hollywood. I'm glad. I think Noel is a tool. I really don't know why I ever liked him.

"Who is it then?" I asked.

"I'm not telling, but I will tell you that it's someone really close to both of us." She responded. I had no idea what she meant by that.

"Wait, do you like Mike?" I asked in horror. That would be very twisted. Ali may be okay with me dating her brother, but I don't think I'm okay with any of my friends dating my brother. I know that he's going to be Iceland for a while, but even knowing that any of them liked him would be weird.

"Ew, no." Alison responded. "Though, it would be pretty weird if I dated your brother and you dated mine."

"I don't like your brother, Ali." I told her as I finished my makeup.

We went down and headed for breakfast. Jason was there and he was wearing a sweater for some reason. I know it was getting colder, but it was still out of character for him. He looked good in it.

"Why are you all dressed up?" Ali asked.

"I am interviewing for a job at your school today." Jason explained.

"For what?" I asked.

"I want to help kids your age learn not to make the same choices that I did when I was in high school." Jason stated. Wow that sounded pretty noble of him. I don't know like him, but I can see how it would be pretty easy to. He seems like he's turning over a new leaf.

"I actually can't say anything bad about that." Alison remarked. "I just hope that you can handle it."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked in offense.

"I'm not saying that I don't think you can do it, but you are a recovering addict." Ali pointed out. "I just don't want you to fall back into it."

"I didn't know you cared." Jason responded.

"Of course I care, you're my brother." Ali remarked. Now that was really sweet.

"So are you going to give us a ride?" I asked.

"Yeah, I was thinking about it." He replied. I definitely shouldn't tell him about the dream I had. How does one go about telling someone that they had a sex dream about them? Is there any right way to do such a thing? I don't think there is. "You should eat."

I could think of one reason that I don't want Jason to work at our school. It had to do with the fact that Caleb was now attending. I don't know if he still held the grudge, but I don't think that I wanted him to know about it.

When we got to the school, I decided to go with Ali to talk to Caleb.

"What do you want?" Caleb asked.

"I was wondering if you remembered me from this summer." Ali remarked. He then looked from her face to her growing belly and I could see fear on his face.

"Please tell me that you talking to me doesn't have to do with that baby in you." Caleb replied.

"Look, I'm not saying that I need any money or that I want you to be involved in this baby's life. I just thought that you would want to know about it." Ali remarked.

"I don't have any money." Caleb declared. "I don't even know your name."

"I don't need your money." Ali declared. "My family is very wealthy and I have insurance that covers my doctor visits. Oh and by the way, my name is Alison DiLaurentis."

It was then that Jason walked out of the principal's office. I couldn't tell if he got the job or not. Ali decided to go over and talk to him, possibly so he didn't see her and Caleb together.

Since she was doing that, I decided to see about finding one of the other girls to talk about my dream. I decided that I would talk to Hanna.

"So what were you talking to Caleb about?" Hanna questioned. "He is so fine."

"Hanna, Caleb is the father of Ali's baby." I explained to her. "But I have something I need to talk to you about."

"I guess that means that he's off-limits now." Hanna remarked. "Damn it."

"You still have a boyfriend, Hanna." I pointed out yet again.

"One that won't have sex with me." Hanna argued.

"Hanna we're fifteen and Ali is pregnant at 15." I stated. "Speaking about sex, I need to talk to you about a dream that I had."

"Who did you have a dream about?" Hanna questioned. "Zac Efron? Drake Bell? Tim Tebow?"

"I think the chances of me having sex with Tim Tebow are less than you having sex with Sean." I replied. "No the dream was about Jason."

"Jason DeRulo?" Hanna asked.

"No, Jason DiLaurentis." I answered.

"Oh, that's less exciting." Hanna commented.

"Hanna, this is serious." I told her in frustration.

"Okay, why did you have sex dream about Jason?" She questioned.

"I don't know. Ever since we started living together I've been noticing how attractive he is a lot more than before. I'm starting to think of him as more than just Ali's mysterious older brother."

"So what are you going to do about it?" The blonde inquired. "Are you going to run up to him and kiss him or something?"

"Hanna, he's 22 and I'm 15." I reminded her. "I'm pretty sure that that's illegal."

"You can say that love is illegal." Hanna argued.

"I'm pretty sure that they have laws that say that." I pointed out. "Besides, I'm not in love with Jason. I just kind of like him."

"What do you want me to say?" Hanna asked. "I think that if you like him, you should date him, but since you don't want to date him, I don't have any idea what you should do. Spencer's better at figuring out troubling situations like this. You should ask her. Or maybe you could talk to Ali about it."

"Ali already wants me and Jason to be together and but I can't talk to her about a sex dream." I responded.

"What was it like?" She asked.

"What was what like?" I countered in confusion.

"The dream sex, was it good?" She questioned. "Was dream Jason good in bed?"

"First, it wasn't in a bed. It was in the shower." I explained. "Second, we didn't actually had sex. I was taking a shower and then he walked in and I kissed him. I woke up just after that. It was weird."

"Yeah, it would have been better if you hadn't woken up." Hanna declared. I decided that I was getting uncomfortable talking to her about it and went to class.

I didn't know what I was going to do about my attraction to Jason. I knew that I couldn't pursue it because I wasn't even sure if he liked me the same way that I liked him. That and the age gap was a pretty big deal. Okay, technically it was only a big deal if we had sex, but pretty much every good relationship involves sex after a little while.

I wonder if there was someone my own age that I could date to get my mind off of Jason. There really wasn't anyone around the school that met my standards. I didn't know what my standards were. Maybe I just like older men or maybe it has to do with the fact that none of the guys here look like Justin Bieber. Okay, he's pretty feminine, but he is very attractive in his behavior. I wonder if Emily would know what I should do since she isn't related to Jason like Ali and Spencer are, even though Spencer just found out.

Once class ended, I decided to talk to Emily to see if she had any advice for me.

"So I need to talk to you about a dream that I had." I told her.

"What was the dream about?" She queried.

"I was in the shower when suddenly Jason walked in. I kissed him and I'm pretty sure that we were about to have sex when I woke up."

"Wow." Emily commented.

"Have you ever had a dream like that?" I asked. I then remembered that Emily was gay. "It doesn't have to have been about a guy. It could have been a girl."

Emily blushed and I realized how awkward everything had become.

"Anyway…I need to know what I should do about Jason." I remarked. "I don't know if the sexual tension is there or if it's just me. I also have no idea if he likes back. I don't know if I should talk about with him about it because if he doesn't, it will be incredibly awkward."

"I think talking to Jason would let you sort things out." Emily suggested. "You obviously are feeling something for him and the only way you'll know what it is to go after it."

I decided to wait it out a few days. That didn't stop me from having another dream. This one took place in a bed which I assumed to be Jason's. There also was actual sex in this one. When I awoke, I was kind of turned on. I don't know what I'm going to do about this. Maybe I do need to talk to him.

I decided to talk to him in his office at school. I don't know how that was different from at home. Maybe I liked the privacy aspect to it. I stood outside, looking in. He didn't notice me. I stared probably longer than I should.

"You've got a crush on Ali's older brother." Someone said from behind me. I turned around and saw Noel standing behind me.

"No I don't." I lied. "I just needed to talk to him about something involving home, since I'm living with them now."

"Sorry, Montgomery, but I don't buy that." Noel declared. "Maybe you're not crushing on him. Maybe the two of you are together. Wouldn't that be scandalous if you two were dating while he was working here? So what does Ali think?"

"You can go now." I told him. He was so annoying.

"I think I'm going to stay out here and see if anything interesting happens so I can record it on my phone."

I ended up not talking to him because Noel wouldn't go away. I guess I could talk to him at home. Ali didn't seem to care. I don't know how their parents would feel about it, but I doubted that they would be home.

We rode home with him in his car and it was pretty quiet except for the radio playing some rock song about sex.

When we got home, there was a car in the driveway. Standing by that car was a girl who looked suspiciously like Ali. Okay, so it was really just the same hairstyle and same style of clothes, but she did look kind of like she could be the pregnant girl's older sister. Three of us stepped out of the car. Ali and Jason seemed to know her, but I had no clue who she was.

"So I guess it was true." The girl said to Ali. So she knew that Ali was pregnant. What was that girl's name again?"

"What are you doing here, CeCe?" Jason asked.

Aria is having sexy dreams and now CeCe is back to cause some trouble. Have you figured out who Ali has a crush on? Also I'm thinking about having Aria date someone else first. It wouldn't be Ezra. Do you guys have any suggestions? Please don't forget to review.


	6. Chapter 6

"I heard that you got out of rehab." CeCe said to Jason. "Now that you're clean, I think we should get back together."

"I don't know if now is the best time." Jason replied.

"What are you with this chick now?" She asked, referring to me. "I didn't know that you were into teenyboppers."

I blushed at that.

"No, Aria and I are not together." Jason replied. "I just have a lot going on right now and I don't know how much I can put into a relationship."

"Well how do you feel about us just being fuck buddies?" CeCe asked. I blushed at that before she looked at me condescendingly. "That means two friends that have sex with each other."

"I know what it means." I responded before Ali pulled me into the house. I needed to thank her for that. "Thank you. So she's Jason's ex-girlfriend?"

"Yeah, I used to want to be just like her." Ali explained. "She's the one who convinced me to have sex with Caleb. I can't blame her for my pregnancy, but I would probably still be a virgin."

"So, why did she and Jason break up?" I asked curiously. I did hope that they didn't get back together. Not because I like Jason but because I think she's a bad influence on Alison.

"It was because he was getting high and drunk all the time." Ali explained. Well I guess that wasn't that hard to figure out. "You know you could let Jason know how you feel if you don't want them to get back together."

"I don't have anything to tell him." I argued. "Jason is free to date whoever he wants to date whether I like them or not."

"You know I don't really believe you but if you say so." Ali replied. "I wish I could tell someone how I feel about her."

"Her?" I asked in surprise.

"Him…I mean him." Ali corrected. Alison had feelings for a girl. Did this mean that she was gay?

"Are you gay, Ali?" I asked.

"No. That's ridiculous." Ali responded. "I'm not gay. I like boys."

I guess I would have to find out who this girl that Ali liked was. I don't think I would be able to get her to tell me. She was definitely shy about it. Though, I did wonder to myself if it was any of my business and if I should meddle in her love life.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" I asked.

"I don't know." Ali responded. "Maybe we should see if Jason wants to take us to a movie. Or maybe I could stay here and you two could go."

"Setting us up on a date is not going to work, Ali." I told her.

"Who said anything about a date?" Ali asked. "It's just two friends going to a movie together."

"I'd have to wait for Jason to come inside first." I responded. "For all I know he and CeCe are going out tonight."

At that point, Jason came into the house alone. CeCe had apparently driven off.

"So how did it go?" I asked him. "Are you two getting back together?"

"Nope CeCe wants more from me than I can give her right now." Jason told us.

"Well I guess that's good news because Aria wants to go a movie tonight and was wondering if you would take her." Ali replied as I glared at her.

"I mean there was this movie I wanted to see, but you don't have to take me if you don't want to." I responded.

"When is it?" He asked.

"Seven." I replied.

"I guess I can take you." He remarked. I blushed. It was just a movie between friends, not a date.

"So are you two going to get dinner?" Ali asked, smirking deviously.

"I think eating here would be easier than trying to find a place with food Aria likes." Jason joked. I swatted his shoulder playfully, but not flirtatiously. "So what are you going to do?"

"I was just going to stay home and do some homework." Ali answered. "There's not much to do when you're pregnant. I'm not going to watch that MTV show."

I'm surprised that Ali didn't want to be on the show. Although, they might tell her that she was too young for it since she wouldn't turn 16 until June.

Later that night, Jason and I went to the movie theatre together. He was buying some popcorn when all of a sudden, I noticed someone that I knew.

"Aria?" He asked. "It's good to see you again."

"Hey Holden." I replied as Jason walked back from the concession stand. "Jason, this is an old friend of mine. His name is Holden Strauss. Holden, this is Jason DiLaurentis."

"Are you two on a date?" Holden asked.

"No." Jason replied. I had to admit that I was getting annoyed by everyone thinking

"Do you remind Alison?" I asked him. It had been away since I'd seen him and I can't remember if I was friends with Ali yet.

"Vaguely." Holden answered.

"Well Jason is her brother." I explained. "I'm living with them because my family is in Iceland right now."

"Ah, I see." Holden stated.

"So are you seeing the new movie?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I've been waiting for it." He replied as I put a piece of popcorn in my mouth.

"Do you mind if I sit with him?" I asked Jason.

"No, but you can't have the popcorn." Jason told me.

"I could sit with the two of you." Holden offered. "That way there won't be any popcorn problems."

"Yeah that would probably work." I agreed. "We should probably head to the theatre so we don't miss any of the previews."

"I don't know if any of those movies are going to be any good." Jason told me as we headed toward the theatre. I ended up taking a seat between Jason and Holden. It was a good buffer.

Throughout the movie, I kept looking in between Jason and Holden. Both of them were attractive guys. I couldn't deny that. Jason was probably hotter but Holden was closer to my age. I knew Jason really well and I didn't even know if I was going to see Holden again. I couldn't even focus on the movie very much because I was busy thinking. When it was over, I couldn't really remember what it was about. You know, it really defeats the purpose of watching a movie and if you don't pay any attention to it.

As we walked out, I decided that I wanted to Holden. I wanted to make sure to tell Jason so he would wait for me.

"Do you think I can have a minute before we go?" I asked him. "I'll meet you in the car."

Jason walked away as I walked over to Holden.

"So did you like the movie?" He asked me. He had a really cute smile.

"Sure." I lied. Well, the parts that I remembered were pretty good. "You know I was wondering if you wanted to hang out again sometime. Are you free tomorrow night by any chance?"

"I have plans tomorrow, but if you want we can go out the night after." Holden replied. "Do you like sushi?"

"No." I answered. "I don't eat meat."

"Well I guess that we can find somewhere to eat." Holden proposed as he rubbed the back of his head. It was cute.

"How about you give me your number and I'll call you to tell me where to pick me up." I suggested.

"Sounds good." He said as he handed me his phone. I called mine and saved the number in it. It was then that I went out to Jason's car.

"Got a date?" Jason asked me.

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes." I answered. "Do you think that we can get some ice cream before we go?"

"How about we just pick some up from the store." Jason suggested. "Ali said that she was craving rocky road with strawberries. Is that good for you?"

"That actually sounds good." I commented.

We headed to the store before we headed home and Ali met us in the kitchen.

"How was the date?" The blonde asked.

"It wasn't a date." I reminded her. "But I do have a date coming up with a different guy."

"Why would you go out with someone else?" Ali questioned.

"We got your ice cream." Jason declared as he set a bag on the table. He then went up to his room.

"Ali, I'm not going to date you brother." I told her.

"I know you like him." Ali argued. "I heard from Hanna that you were having sex dreams about him."

"I need to teach Hanna a thing or two about keeping secrets." I muttered. "Ali, it's not going to happen. Why don't you just tell your mystery girl how you feel about her?"

"There is no mystery girl." She lied.

"Well if you stop pestering me about Jason, I'll stop pestering you about her." I bargained.

"Well if I tell her how a feel, you have to tell Jason how you feel." Alison countered.

I didn't think that she would say anything about it, so I agreed to her deal with a handshake.

In the morning we went to the park like we did on every other Saturday. We wouldn't have a lot more chances before it started getting cold. I liked that we were still able to do these things together.

"So I broke up with Sean." Hanna announced. "That had to be done before I do anything with Caleb."

I still couldn't understand why Hanna would break with a good guy that respects her and liked her even when she was overweight for some guy that all we know about him is that he impregnated Alison.

"I don't know if I would be comfortable about that." Alison remarked.

"If you don't want him, he should be fair game." Hanna proposed.

"I think you're making a mistake." Spencer replied. "You were with Sean for over a year. I thought you loved him."

"He wouldn't have sex with me." Hanna responded. "That obviously meant that he didn't love me."

"You know waiting until marriage still is a thing." Spencer pointed out.

"I'm not going to give some speech on abstinence." Ali remarked. "Don't ask me how the sex with him was either, but there is something else I need to do. Emily, could you come closer?"

"Why?" Emily asked. What was Ali doing? My questions were answered when all of a sudden Ali kissed Emily's lip. Emily was the mystery girl? I did not see that coming at all. Hanna and Spencer just as shocked as I was. It was then that I realized that Ali had fulfilled her end of the bargain. "Am I dreaming?"

"No." Ali replied. "You're what I want, Em. I realize that now. I can't go farther than being pregnant, so I'm not afraid anymore."

"Am I missing something?" Hanna asked.

"This has been going on for a little while, Han." Ali explained. "I was always too scared to do anything."

All I could think about was how was I going to tell Jason how I felt. Their parents were away at a doctor's conference so it would just be the three of us. That didn't exactly help me.

Late that night, I still hadn't told him yet. I didn't know how to tell him. I decided to grab a can of beer. I know that they call this stuff liquid courage. I began to drink from it. I wonder how many it would take to get me drunk. I didn't want to be so drunk that I was throwing up or wouldn't remember it in the morning, but I wanted to be buzzed enough to let go of my inhibitions. After I finished the first, I began to drink the second.

After a little while, I was drunk and I heard some footsteps. I couldn't help but giggle. I hoped that it was Jason because he was so hot. I think I wanted to sleep with him. God, I was so drunk.

"Aria?" Jason asked as he saw the multiple beer cans lying around. "Are you drunk?"

"Hi Jason!" I chirped. "I just had a few beers because there is something that I need to talk to you about."

"What is that?" Jason questioned. I wished that he was stop moving. It was hard to focus.

"You need to stop moving around." I told him. He looked at me like I was crazy. "Okay…I wanted…I wanted to tell you that I have been having dreams about you. They're not just normal dreams. They're kind of sexy dreams. You know like this dream where we were both in the shower and one where the two of us were in bed together."

Jason blushed. He was so cute when he blushed.

"Aria, I don't know what to say." Jason replied. "I mean I like you, but I don't exactly want to have sex with you. I like you a lot."

"I'm glad that you do." He told me before I kissed him and he kissed my back. I then felt something coming up my throat. I broke off from the kiss and started to hurl in the sink.

The next morning, I woke up on the couch. I remembered getting drunk and I remembered the kiss. I found that Jason was sleeping beside me. Had he stayed with me all night to make sure that I was okay? That was so romantic. I wonder if the fact that we kissed made us together now. I don't know.

Well Aria and Jason kissed. Plus Alison and Emily are going to be together and Hanna has started her quest to get with Caleb. I bet you expected Aria to go on her date with Holden. She probably won't. Anyway, please don't forget t review.


	7. Chapter 7

"Did I kiss you last night?" I asked. I needed to confirm it happened

"Yes." Jason answered.

"Okay." I replied. "I still have a date with Holden tonight, but I'm not sure if I want to go."

"I can't give you advice on that." Jason replied. "I can tell you that it would be more socially acceptable for you to be with someone your age, but one thing that I like about you is that you don't care what people think of you."

"Well if there are two people that I do care, it's my parents." I replied. "Maybe if I got their permission, I would feel a lot better. I want to try to talk to them. Do you know what time it is?"

"It's about 9:00." Jason answered. "Are you going to talk to them now?"

"Well Iceland is only 4 hours ahead so it's around 1:00 there." I explained. "I'm going to text my mom to see if I can get them on Skype. Do you think that you would talk with them with me?"

"Is it necessary for me to talk to them?" Jason challenged.

"Well I think you would be better at explaining how you're clean than me doing it." I explained. "Plus while the idea of a guy asking for permission to date me is kind of outdated, it's also kind of romantic."

"Can you wait for me to take a shower first?" Jason questioned as I looked at his noticeable bedhead. It would probably be a good idea for to me that as well.

"Sure, I could probably use one too." I agreed. "You know Ali is probably going to jump for joy when she finds out that we kissed."

"I don't know if that we would be good for the baby." Ali replied. I saw her standing at the foot of the stairs. She was holding her phone. "I want you two to stand together. I want to take your first picture as a couple."

"Alison…" I groaned. "I can't take a picture. We both need to shower and then we're going to talk to my parents."

"Don't you have a doctor's appointment today?" Jason asked his sister before his stood up. It was then that Ali snapped a picture.

"This is going on Facebook." Ali replied.

"Ali, you can't put that up." I pleaded. "My brother follows you and I don't want him to tell my parents before I can tell them."

"Fine, but it's going up tonight, so you better tell them today." Ali agreed. Ali was still very much Ali.

"Have you posted a picture of you and Emily?" I asked.

"I haven't taken one." Alison admitted.

"Since when is this a thing?" Jason asked. He seemed as shocked as Hanna was.

"I've gotta go." Ali replied before she ran off.

"So my sister is pregnant and into girls." Jason commented. "I would say that our family is pretty screwed up with me being a former drug addict, who is not my father's son, and then there is you whose parents are out of the country and you're also undeniably gothic except for the fact that you listen to Miley Cyrus."

"You cannot tell me that 'Party in the USA' was not your summer jam." I told him.

"I'm not going to comment on that." Jason replied. That was a definite yes. "So you can use the shower."

I giggled and went upstairs to the bathroom. I undressed before I got in the shower. I couldn't get the song out of my head and I had to sing it.

_I hopped off a plane at LAX with a dream and my cardigan  
Welcome to the land of fame excess. Am I gonna fit in?  
Jumped in the cab here I am for the first time  
Look to my right and I see the Hollywood sign  
This is all so crazy. Everybody seems so famous._

_My tummy's turning and I'm feeling kind of homesick  
Too much pressure and I'm nervous  
Then the taximan turned on the radio  
And a Jay-Z song was on  
And the Jay-Z song was on  
And the Jay-Z song was on_

_So I put my hands up  
They're playing my song  
The butterflies fly away  
Nodding my head like yeah  
Moving my hips like yeah  
I've got my hands up  
They're playing my song  
You know it's gonna be okay  
Yeah it's a party in the USA  
Yeah it's a party in the USA_

_Get to the club in my taxicab. Everybody's looking at me now  
Like who's that chick that's rocking kicks, gotta be from out of town  
So hard with my girls not around me definitely not a Rosewood party  
Cause all I see are stilettos guess I never got the memo_

_My tummy's turning and I'm feeling kind of homesick  
Too much pressure and I'm nervous  
That's when the DJ dropped my favorite tune  
And the Britney song was on  
And the Britney song was on  
And the Britney song was on_

_So I put my hands up  
They're playing my song  
The butterflies fly away  
Nodding my head like yeah  
Moving my hips like yeah  
I've got my hands up  
They're playing my song  
You know it's gonna be okay  
Yeah it's a party in the USA  
Yeah it's a party in the USA_

_Feel like hopping on a flight  
Back to my hometown tonight  
Something stops me every time  
The DJ plays my song and I feel alright_

_So I put my hands up  
They're playing my song  
The butterflies fly away  
Nodding my head like yeah  
Moving my hips like yeah  
I've got my hands up  
They're playing my song  
You know it's gonna be okay  
Yeah it's a party in the USA  
Yeah it's a party in the USA_

_So I put my hands up  
They're playing my song  
The butterflies fly away  
Nodding my head like yeah  
Moving my hips like yeah  
I've got my hands up  
They're playing my song  
You know it's gonna be okay  
Yeah it's a party in the USA  
Yeah it's a party in the USA_

I had to admit that song always made me feel good. I got dressed and went to tell Jason that he could use the shower. I found he was already on the way to his bathroom and had his shirt off. I really wish that my parents approve of us, because I so want to rub my hands over that chest sometime.

"So, I'm done with the shower." I told him. It was hard to focus my thoughts.

"I kind of figured when I heard the water go off." Jason remarked. I went downstairs for breakfast. I first texted Holden to cancel the date, and then I texted my mom to see if she could come on Skype soon.

Once Jason was done with the shower, I texted my mom again to tell her and dad that was I was ready. Jason took out his laptop and booted up Skype. After a few seconds, my parent's faces appeared on screen.

"Why is Jason with you?" My dad asked. I tried to think of the best way to say this.

"It's good to see you, Mr. and Mrs. Montgomery." Jason greeted them.

"Jason and I wanted to talk to you because I want to date him." I explained.

"Isn't he a little old for you?" My mom asked.

"I know that the age difference is a factor, but I really like him." I explained. "And he's made a lot of steps toward turning his life around."

"Tell me about them." My dad asked.

"Well, I went to rehab to help with my drug addictions, I've got a job at the school helping teens choose not to use drugs, and I'm going to resume taking classes at Hollis in the spring." Jason explained.

"You didn't tell me about that." I told him.

"I just signed up this morning." Jason replied.

"So what exactly have the two of you done together?" My mom asked,

"We've just kissed." I replied. I don't want to tell her I was drunk at the time. "The kiss was last night and I know what the age of consent is."

"Jason, can I trust you to take good care of my daughter?" Dad asked. I blushed bright red at that. It was kind of embarrassing.

"Yes, sir." Jason replied. He seemed to be pretty good at this. Had he done this before, or maybe practiced in the shower?

The two of them sat for a minute and whispered some things. I think they were discussing it. I crossed my fingers and hoped that they would say yes.

"We've done some discussing, and we've come to a decision." My dad announced. "Jason, you have our permission to date Aria. We understand that you've made some mistakes in the past. I will remind that Aria is 15 and I think you are aware of what the age of consent in Pennsylvania is."

"Dad!" I yelled as I blushed.

"You know we're only looking for you, Sweetie." My mom declared. "Jason, no offense to your sister, but we'd appreciate if our daughter didn't end up like her."

"I understand." Jason declared. "I actually took a one-year abstinence pledge at the facility."

That was something else that I didn't know. That would be a good reason why he didn't want to have sex with me.

"So I don't have anything else that I want to talk about." I remarked. "I love both of you."

"We love you too." Dad told me before I closed the window.

"I guess that makes you my girlfriend." Jason commented as he put his arm around me.

"I guess it would, boyfriend." I told him. "So was that thing about the abstinence pledge true?"

"Yeah." Jason answered. "I think this could be a good thing anyway. I mean your father is right about the statutory rape law and I've had a few too many relationships wrecked by having sex too early."

"You're going to be hard to resist when that Adonis body." I joked before I patted the shirt on his chest. I could feel the muscles under it.

"You know most people your age wouldn't even know who Adonis is." Jason pointed out. "Actually, I don't think many people my age would. So how about I take you to lunch. I think we could use our first official date."

"Where are you going to take me?" I asked curiously.

"Somewhere that I know you'll love." He replied as he swept me off my feet for no reason.

"You know, we may have to remain cool on the public affection until you go back to school." I remarked. "Some people might frown upon us being together while you're working at the school."

"We don't need to be public in our displays of affection right now." He told me. "We're gonna do this right."

He took me to a restaurant that served meatless meals. I was a bit impressed after we walked out the door.

"How did you find that place?" I asked.

"You're not the first vegetarian that I have dated." He answered. "Lucky for you, I was already used to it."

We out to his car and I thought of something.

"Can I drive?" I asked with a cute smile on my face.

"No." He answered.

"Come on, I have my permit and somebody has to teach me." I urged.

"I probably shouldn't say yes to this." He stated. "You know this relationship might not last if you wreck my car."

"Lack of trust kills a lot of relationships." I pointed out as I took his keys. I had to move the seat up since he was a good deal taller than me. I buckled my seatbelt as he got in the passenger seat.

"So the first thing that you need to do is put the car in reverse." He instructed. I smiled as I pushed it back. "Now be slow."

"I've got this." I promised. I was driving a car for the first time. It felt so good.

I stopped at every stop sign and didn't run any lights. I'm not some thrill seeker. I just wanted to drive us home. I parked the car in the driveway and noticed that Alison was standing in the yard.

"You never let me drive your car before." She remarked.

"Well she can be very persuasive." Jason replied as I smiled at him.

"So did you tell her parents because I have a photo that I want to post." Ali asked.

"Ali, Jason and I kind of want to keep our relationship quiet at the moment." I admitted. "At least for a couple months. Jason is going to back school in the spring and we think it would be better if we didn't do anything to jeopardize his job at the school."

"I guess you're right." Ali agreed before she felt something in her belly. "The baby kicked! The baby just kicked for the first time."

"So have you found out if you're having a boy or girl yet?" I asked her. She was really excited.

"I won't find out until later." Ali answered. "I really want a girl but, I would be okay with a son."

"Well I know I can't wait to meet me niece or nephew." Jason said.

I smiled some more. Today was looking like a good day.

Aria and Jason are now together and everything is good. I've decided that the next chapter will be the last. Please don't forget to review.


	8. Chapter 8

Several months had passed. It was almost six months actually. Jason and I were going strong. Alison was basically about to pop. She kept saying that the first thing that she wanted to do as soon as she had the baby was go to the gym so she could lose the weight that she gained. I was pretty sure that she wasn't going to be able to exercise for a little bit after she gave birth. The good news was that she and Emily seemed to be fully in love. Also news was that Hanna and Caleb seemed to be perfect for each other. Alison and Caleb have come to an agreement as to what to do about the baby. Alison would get full custody, but Caleb would get visitation rights at neutral environments. They also decided that if he could establish a permanent, the issue of split custody would be revisited.

Alison and I were currently in Jason's car as he was driving us to school.

"I don't need to see you two kissing." Ali complained. "My stomach already all out of whack."

"Ali, you wouldn't be complaining if you had Emily with you." I pointed out before I looked forward.

"Uh oh." Ali replied. "I don't think that we're going to school, today."

"Why?" Jason asked.

"My water just broke." She explained. "I need you to hightail it to the hospital."

Jason began to drive quickly toward Rosewood Medical Center. We arrived and Ali was admitted and I frantically began texting everyone. I realized that I probably could have tweeted, but I didn't want all of my followers to know about it, just my immediate friends…and Caleb.

I then went into Ali's room. Jason was already there and her parents were on their way. Her dad was off, but I was pretty sure she would want him to deliver her baby.

"Ow, this hurts so much." Ali complained, I was assuming that she was feeling contractions. I really hoped that I wasn't going to have to experience what she was going through until I was at least 20.

"We need to make sure that we always use protection when we start having sex." I told Jason.

"You should probably take the pill too…damn it why can't I have this baby already?" Ali responded as she went through another contraction. I don't know how long it was supposed to take.

"I just got a text from Hanna." I announced. "They're here."

I went out into the waiting room where I found, Emily, Hanna, Spencer, and Caleb. While Alison had gained weight, Hanna had lost it.

"I'm so excited." Hanna gushed. "We're all gonna be aunts…well except for you, Em, you're gonna be a mommy."

Emily blushed. I guess that was kind of funny. I decided to wait with them for a little bit until Dr. DiLaurentis came out.

"Aria, Caleb, we're about to start the birthing process." He told us. I was honestly a bit curiously as to why Ali had chosen me over Emily. "The two of you will need to get changed."

I was honestly kind of surprised that they had scrubs in my size. I was definitely the smallest person in the delivery room.

One thing that I noticed was that it wasn't as a noisy as I thought. It probably had to do with the fact that Ali was medicated out of her mind. After several hours, she gave birth to a baby girl. We couldn't get a coherent thought out of her afterwards when they asked about the name.

"You know, Ali did tell me the name that she wanted to use if this happened." I stated. "She wanted to name her Courtney Rivers DiLaurentis."

I noticed Ali made a smile.

5 months later, I was at the airport with Jason. My family was finally returning home. It would be different returning home after living in the DiLaurentis house for a year. We were also just about to start junior year.

I noticed my mom first and went over to her to give her a hug. I then saw Mike and my dad behind her and gave each of them a hug as well.

"I'm glad that you're home." I told them.

"Jason, I assume that you've been taking care of Aria." Dad remarked.

"Yes, sir." Jason answered.

"We'll take it from here." Mom replied as I followed them out to their car. I'm not quite sure where it had been for the past year.

"So did you like Iceland?" I asked Mike

"Yeah, even though it could get cold at times." He answered. "And the ash didn't exactly make it easy to see all of the time."

"So I heard that you had your first girlfriend." I remarked, trying to make conversation with him.

"I don't want to talk about that." He declared. I figured it must not have ended well.

Another month later, Jason and I were celebrating our first anniversary. Well, we had already celebrated and I was on his bed. He had his own place after he graduated.

"Are you sure that you're ready for this?" He asked me.

"We've been together for a whole year and I'm 16 now." I replied. "I have been ready. There were some times you made me so horny, I thought I was going to explode. I want to do this. I need to do this."

"Okay." He replied as he took out the box of condoms.

The End

So I finished it. I know it was short, but I finished it. You may have giggled at the baby's name. Thank you for reading and Don't forget to review.


End file.
